Bienvenidos a Japon
by Mizu Onigiri
Summary: Ya llegaron a Japon


Cap 1: **Bienvenidos a Japón**

Mientras ellos duermen no se imaginan lo que planean hacer sus amigos de la Secundaria Raimon

-Shin-sama ya te quiero ver hace seis años que no nos veíamos a veces te veo en mis sueños pero aun creo que eso no es suficiente y creo que lo que me digo Tsurugi era mentira que tu también estabas allá en Japón como será ese lugar será lindo será como Italia me lo pregunto cada minuto pero ya en dos horas llego a Japón mis hermanos estarán juntos que bueno pero lo malo es que me van a estar molestando por mi voz y mi estatura espero llegar sana y a salvo espero que nos sigamos llevando bien ,ya que si mal lo recuerdo me distes un beso tú fuiste quien me robo mi primer beso a un me pongo roja cuando recuerdo ese momento pero espero que sigas enamorado de mi seria genial ser la novia de mi mejor amigo pero con mi voz y mi estatura yo digo que no por eso ya no jugare futbol me trae malos recuerdo lo más seguro es que tú ya sabes porque pero bueno espero que nos llevemos muy bien y por fin tener amigos

-Hermana despierta ya llegamos levante que a las 8:30 entramos a clases no quieres ver a Shindou

-Que! Ya es de mañana –agarra el despertador y mira que horas son- que ya es muy tarde si llegamos pero tarde

~~En el camino~~

Mizaki: hermanos de que tanto practican eee dígame soy toda oídos *risa tierna*

Tsurugi: nada que te importe enana *risa fastidiosa*

Yuuichi: Cuidado con lo que dices Tsurugi por que no le dices a la enana que estamos hablando de Merry y Yumiko no le has dicho que son sus cuñadas verdad?

Mizaki: eee tengo cuñadas no sabias y mi mama y mi papa saben eso eeeee?

Tsurugi: no saben y tu le vas a decir enana de echo Merry y Yumiko estas de tu tamaño, tiene voy de niña pequeñas y son igual de kawaiiis que tu

Mizaki: oigan ya son las 8:32 llegaremos dos minutos tarde

Los hermanos: Queee! Vamos nos ya corramos más rápidos –se van corriendo lo más rápido que pueden- se nos hace muy tarde y este es nuestro primer día

~~Llegando al salón~~

Mizaki: Genial llegamos pero tarde pero llegamos –hable la puerta del salón

Sensei: Si ya llegaron los estuve esperando 32 minutos en donde estaban, me voy al rato vuelvo voy por la lista –se va-

Mizaki: Este se me pegaron las colchas perdón todo fue mi culpa de que llegáramos tarde –agacha la cabeza-

Shindou: No te disculpes Hola hace tiempo que no te veo pero veo que sigues del mismo tamaño que raro si hace seis años que no nos veíamos creo no?

Mizaki: Si Shin-sama hace seis años que no nos veíamos estoy muy contenta de verte

Kirino: A con que tu eres Mizaki es un gusto conocerte *se acerca al oído le la chica* -sabes Shindou sueña contigo siempre, cuando repite tu nombre se sonroja al rojo vivo- *se separa de ella*

Merry: Hola con que tu eres mi cuñada es un gusto conocerte por fin Verdad? Yumi-chan

Yumiko: Si es un gusto conocerte Miza-chan

Mizaki: Oigan porque me dicen así es me suena muy raro eso

M.Y.T.Y.K.T.K.: Este si te decimos Mizaki, Shindou se pone bien rojo y se enoja

Shindou:–se sonroja- Se questo si Mizaki essere la mia ragazza

Mizaki: : Shindou accettarlo sarà lieto di essere la tua sposa *le besa la majilla*

Tsurugi: Esta bien solo por esta vez te la voy a pasar cuñado

Yuuichi: Owww genial por fin ya son novios lo he estado esperando hace mucho

Llega la sensei y pasa lista toma lista de todos sienta a los nuevos con sus novi y salen al descanso

Tenma: Hola Shindou dijo que juegas futbol te quieres unir al equipo

Mizaki: No gracias, es que tengo prohibido jugar futbol

Aoi: Quee! Porque lo tienes prohibido es el mejor deporte del mundo

Kariya: Yo sé porque verdad? Mizaki

Shindou: Si yo también se porque pero al menos quieres ser una ayudante del equipo si?

Mizaki: Sip lo haré pero como ayudante del equipo Shin-sama, Shindou y Kariya por favor no digan esa rason por la que tengo proibido jugar ese

* * *

deporte que se que es el mejor del mundo

Hay perdón este si está muy corto perdón este soy novata en esto pero mejorare se los prometo jijiji ahora con las preguntas:

¿Por qué Mizaki tiene proibido jugar futbol será por su pasado?

¿El futbol es el mejor deporte del mundo?

¿Cómo se entero Kariya de lo del pasado de Mizaki?

Se questo si essere la mi ragazza(Kieres ser mi novi )

La otra palabra no se me su significado nada más me la se


End file.
